Jaune Arc VS Papyrus
Jaune Arc VS Papyrus is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Jaune Arc from RWBY and Papyrus from Undertale. This page was created by Timpack and will be his twentysecond written Death Battle. The next battle will be Zoe and Paris VS Yellow Dino Ranger while the previous one was Randall Boggs VS Violet Parr Papyrus v Jaune.png|Goldmaster1337 Jaun Arc VS Papyrus.png|Timpack What-if Death Battle Jaune Arc vs. Papyrus.jpg|Venage237 'Description' RWBY VS Undertale! In their respective universes, the leader of JNPR and the brother of Sans are considered to be at the bottom of the barrel. However unknown to most people while these 2 are not the strongest, they are not as weak as you might believe them to be. To prove this, Jaune and Papyrus will show their strength in battle against each other. 'Intro' Wiz: When searching for franchises that has taken the internet by storm, look no further than RWBY and Undertale. In just a couple of years, these two properties have gained so much attention that it is insane how well-recognized they have become in our society today. Boomstick: Filled with awesome characters like blond bombshell Yang Xiao Long and pun-loving Sans who is almost as good as me, it is no wonder that these two fandoms have exploded rapidly. For every bad-ass character though, there are also the ones that desperately try to become stronger and prove themselves to be worthy. Wiz: One character from each of these franchises fits this description perfectly. They might not be weak exactly but they certainly don’t stand out as much when one compares them with the rest of their universes inhabitants. Boomstick: Jaune Arc, The Leader of Team JNPR Wiz: and Papyrus, The Brother of Sans Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'Jaune Arc' Wiz: Heroes come in many different shapes and sizes but there is one thing most of them have in common. They had to work hard to get where they are today. Some trains their bodies to go past their limits to become stronger, others develop technology that will allow them to help others, and... Boomstick: ...Some people start their journey by cheating to the best of their ability like a certain blond-haired kid from the kingdom of Remnant. He might come from a lineage of great huntsmen but I don’t think using fake transcript to get into his worlds version of Hogwarts is would make his ancestors happy at all. Wiz: Jaune Arc might not have earned his place at Beacon academy but that didn’t stop him from trying to live up to his family’s legacy. He did impress professor Ozpin enough to make him the leader of team JNPR but that wasn’t because he was skilled at all. In fact, Jaune probably is one of the weakest characters in all of RWBY. Boomstick: It’s kind of harsh but it’s the truth. The kid should have applied to a dancing school instead of one which trains warriors to fight giant monsters. Dancing is one of the few things he is good at after all and that is something I guess even if it is too girly for my taste. Wiz: He did improve as the months went by though too be fair and while he still isn’t even close to being as skilled as his teammates and friends, Jaune has come a long way from the wimpy kid that first entered Beacon. He survived the fall of Beacon, advanced his team far into Vytal Festival Tournament, and assisted in defeating a Death Stalker and Nuckleavee Grimm. Boomstick: Thats true Wiz. The kid definitely couldn’t have holden up the Nuckelavee Grimm’s front legs along with its upper body off the ground for a couple of seconds or dodged multiple small boulders coming towards him without some serious training. I bet he could probably even teach Wiz here a few lessons about combat now. Wiz: Hey! Boomstick: Don’t take it personally Wiz. You might know some science mumbo-jumbo but your combat skills are so pathetic Dan Hibiki could beat you without trying even. Wiz: I’m just going to ignore that. The biggest example of how Jaune has improved himself is his encounters with Ursa Mayors. The first time he defeated one he had help unknowingly from one of his teammates while the other he defeated on his own by unleashing a barrage of sword slashes so fast that the Ursa Mayor couldn’t even attempt as much as swipe at him before being slain. Boomstick: When Wiz says sword, he means a regular old sword and not a sword which can transform into a gun or rocket launcher. That Jaune just has a normal sword and a shield that transformers into a sword sheath explains why the kid can’t catch a break in a world where everything is also a gun. Wiz: The sword and shields name is Crocea Mors and was the primary weapons Jaunes great-great-grandfather once used. They may be old but don’t let that fool you into underestimating them. The shield is powerful enough block everything from attacks from grimm like Death Stalkers and Ursa Mayors to Buzzsaws and sniper shots powerful enough to shatter boulders while the sword is sharp enough decapitate an Ursa Mayor without much trouble. Boomstick: And that’s all what they have accomplished before getting reinforced with metal from Pyrrahs armor making them much stronger than before. That’s not even mentioning how Jaune can combine his sword and sheath to create an even more awesome-looking blade which caused the creppy Nuckelavee grimm to cry out in pain. They aren’t completely useless but I’d take a gun-transforming weapon any day of the week over the Crocea Mors. Wiz: Other than his trusty shield, Jaune also wears a set of armor for defense which has also been reinforced with metal from Pyrrha's armor for some extra durability. A good defense is something every huntsmen and huntresses need to survive and Jaune has already been thrown into some dangerous situations that he has managed to come out of alive. Boomstick: Just to mention a few situations the huntsman in training has gotten into and survived is being sent flying backwards curtsey of an Ursa Mayor, hit with a rock in the face so hard he was sent flying into a tree, thrown like a ragdoll into the air by a Death Stalker's scorpion tail, and getting himself pummeled by the most stereotypical bully ever, Cardin Winchester, who’s mace is powerful enough to smash a Death Stalkers carapace. Not that I know what a carapace is but it is probably important. Wiz: If I need combat lessons then you should have Jaune teach you how to use that small brain of yours better. Jaune might not be the strongest fighter but he is a very good strategist. Boomstick: Who cares if I have small brain when I have tons of weapons at my disposal? Jaune is though probably a bit more strategic than me. I’d rather just shoot everything in front of me than form some stupid plan. Wiz: Jaunes intelligence is what made Ozpin have him be the leader of his very own team. With his strategic mind at their side, team JNPR defeated Team BRNZ during the Vytal Festival Tournament and took down a large Death Stalker rather quickly. Jaunes preferred strategy of blocking attacks with his shield while analyzing what’s going on around him has led his team to victory many times. Boomstick: Intelligence is great and all but one needs brawn as well to win a fight. Luckily for the kid, he had an guardian angel, or more accurately an guardian red-head in Amazonian armor, ready to lend him some help in the training department. They don’t call Pyrrah Nikos the invincible girl for nothing. Wiz: Due to Pyrrah seeing potential in Jaune and the two developing feeling for each other, Jaune received some serious training from her to become stronger. While it only lasted for around half a year because Pyrrahs death at the hands of Cinder Fall, the result of that training Jaune has shown quite a few times that he has mastered to an extent. Boomstick: That training was pretty harsh though and not something the blonde managed to master in just a few hours. That he was once slammed so hard into the side of a building that huge cracks started to appear is proof enough of this. Wiz: This training has allowed him take on enemies far superior than himself and continue fighting after receiving attacks from them strong enough to send him backwards. Some of these opponents include the Nuckelavee grimm, Tyrian Callows, and most impressively the current Fall maiden; Cinder Fall. Boomstick: Considering that Cinder was able to kill both Ozpin and Pyrrah speaks league of how much on fire that girl is. That Jaune was somewhat able to hold his own against her during their second encounter and land a hit on her, even if the evil bitch was just toying around with him and Rubys Silver eyes being responsible for an opening to strike, is something not many has been able to accomplish so I guess some congratulations is in order. Wiz: Jaunes durability is good but without his aura protecting him; he would have died a long time ago. Boomstick: Aura? You mean the manifestation of one's soul which a certain blonde bombshell used to create a small barrier around herself to absorb enemy attacks, heal wound, and activating her super-saiyan state in a couple of previous death battles. Wiz: Correct Boomstick though Jaunes semblance differs quite a lot from Yangs. It doesn’t power up him up once he takes damage but it does allow him to boost his or others aura tremendously. While he has just unlocked his semblance and is inexperienced with how to use it, it allows to buff ones semblance or accelerate an auras healing capabilities. Because Jaune has a large reserve of aura, there is no telling how much he could boosts himself when he learns how to control it properly which he hasn’t yet unfortunately and that’s not Jaunes only flaw. Boomstick: Yeah he might have improved but the clumsy idiot still has a ways to go before he is ready to enter the big leagues. His semblance might have been able save Weiss Schnee from certain death and cause Cardin to get hurt and feel some karma when trying to punch Jaune by unconsciously boosting his own aura but the thing is aura isn’t infinite and can be broken through with enough force. Wiz: He is also more of a team player and therefore doesn’t have that much experience in taking on enemies in a 1v1 fight. Jaune definitely knows how to take care of himself but his fighting style is more suited for when he has a group of people around him that he can order to do things he can’t physically. Boomstick: There’s also the fact that that the kid is pretty weak even with all the improvement he has gone through which has caused some reckless behavior a few times when facing a more superior combatant. I have to give it up for the huntsman in training though. He is definitely not as pathetic as I thought at first glance. Wiz: Jaune Arc might not be the strongest of his universe but he is more than meets the eye. Jaune: Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again. Got it? 'Papyrus' Wiz: Centuries ago there were monsters roaming the world. Instead of pillaging everything in sight though, they coexisted peacefully with the human race. The peace didn’t last however and the two races went to war against each other resulting in the monsters losing and being banished to a massive subterranean cave called the Underground. Humanity's most powerful wizards then created a magical barrier to make sure the monsters would not be able to take their revenge on humanity. Boomstick: The ”great” magicians in all their glory and wisdom however didn’t make it impossible for a human to fall through the barrier down into monster land and that by extracting 7 human souls the monsters would be able to break the barrier. Most humans that fell were children which makes this really really dark. Let’s switch subject and talk about everyone’s favorite idiot skeleton before I start to throw up. Wiz: With only one last human soul to collect, one monster saw this as a chance to finally achieve his dream to join the Royal Guards. His name is Papyrus. Boomstick: While not as popular or powerful as his brother Sans, Papyrus is still a pretty strong skeleton person.....in his own little dream world. He isn’t exactly the most powerful monster in the Underground even if he thinks he is. Wiz: He has the potential to be one though. His mentor and the head of the Royal Guards, Undyne, certainly think so. Papyrus is nowhere near the skill level of Undyne but she has said he is "Pretty freakin tough". Seeing as she has trained him, Undyne would know Papyrus combat abilities much better than most. Boomstick: I’m not one to argue with someone who is crazy enough to suplex a large boulder and succeed or crack walls with a laughing fit so I will agree with that assessment. That the skeleton survived several wrestling matches with her is something I can’t argue with. I can sympathize with him though. That looks like it was really painful. Wiz: A couple other feats of Papyrus line up with Undynes assesment as well. He lifted and carried the human child Frisk, broke througha window by jumping through it and was fine, survived being electrecuted, wasent seriously harmed after being flatened by a couch thrown curtsey of Undyne, and can do some sort of scuttle jump that makes it look like he is walking on air for some reason. Boomstick: Speaking of durability, this next feat is probably one most ridiculous ones we have ever found on this show. I am not joking when I say that Papyrus is durable enough to survive having his head knocked off his body and actually still be able to speak for a couple of second before dying. Wiz: You wouldn’t know it based on his look but Papyrus is also rather athletic. Papyrus is always training to improve himself and his favorite way of doing this is jogging. Once he jogged a hundred laps in a little under 5 minutes showing that he can move quickly when he wants to as well as him having great stamina. Another example of this occurred during one of Frisks battle with Flowey the flower. Boomstick: Just like his mentor, the goofy skeleton was able to summon his signature weapons to protect Frisk just in the nick of time while he, Undyne, and many more monsters were constricted By Floweys vines. What is his signature weapons you ask? Tons of bones of course that the skeletons can summon at will so prepare for a lot of bone puns from yours truly. Wiz: I’m going to regret this but if you have to do your awful puns; please keep them to a minimum. We don’t need another repeat of bear pun war we had in Smokey VS Mcgruff. Boomstick: Don’t worry Wiz. I don’t have a bone to pick with you right now so I will try. Speaking of bones, Papyrus has many bony attacks ready to unleash. Summon large amounts of bones all at once ready to bone any opponent? Check. Can make the bones appear from several different directions at the same time ranging from above and below his opponents to even ones ready to bone him from behind? Double check. The bones can extend or contract making them easier to be boned by? Tripple check. Having bones wearing sun glasses riding on skateboards appear out of nowhere? Quadruple ch......... Wait WHAT???? Wiz: Those puns really hurt. They wouldn’t hurt me as badly as Papyrus bones however as like most monsters in the Underground, Papyrus attacks targets ones soul directly. With enough hits from those bones of his, Papyrus can destroy his opponent’s soul. Hurting their bodies is just a rather nice afterthought. Boomstick: Soul destroying bones and ones that uses skateboards huh? At least his blue bones aren’t as weird. These kinds of bones will pass through anything staying still but bone everything that moves as well as activate blue mode. This little status effect affects an opponent’s gravity hindering their movement in the process and making it easier for the bone onslaughts to connect. Wiz: With the blue bones added into his barrage of bones and the opponent being under the effect of blue mode, the chances of anyone avoiding Papyrus onslaught of bones decrease significantly. Papyrus is a long-distance fighter and while his early attacks are rather easy to avoid; the speed and ferocity of bones will just keep on increasing making it hard for close-range fighters to get close to him. Boomstick: There’s also his grand special attack that we unfortunately never got to see because a dumb dog stole it before the skeleton could use it. Guess there was enough meat on that bone to attract dumb hungry dogs. Wiz: While we never got to see Papyrus special attack, the ”really cool regular attack" he performed right afterwards is one of his most deadly moves. Starting with summoning large amounts of bones from every direction at once before being followed up with the bones on skateboards that Boomstick mentioned and bones forming the word ”Cool Dude”, the attack ends with a sea of thousands of bones traveling towards the opponent from the ground with a gigantic bone and a tiny one following it from behind . The attack does take a lot out of Papyrus however and leaves him extremely tired afterwards. Boomstick: The skeleton even summons the dog that stole his special attack bone and throws it at his opponent during this move. Are we sure this ”regular attack” isn’t his special attack? It wouldn’t surprise me since the monster is kind of an idiot. Wiz: Idiot isn’t really that nice of a word but it does describe Papyrus perfectly. Him being unable differentiate snow on the ground from ice cream and thinking Undyne to be a completely different person because made a fake nickname for herself as a joke speaks volumes of Papyrus intelligence. Boomstick: Him liking to create puzzles and traps to test the intelligence of others is kind of ironic when you think about it. Even when they are not super easy to solve or don’t break down and stop functioning, he helps them to solve it without realizing it. The skeleton is too kind for his own good. ' Wiz: That is Papyrus second fatal flaw. His kindness and obliviousness is what’s keeping Undyne from making him a royal guard. Fearing that him going to into battle would result in him getting killed, Undyne for the most part only gave Papyrus cooking lessons with a couple of combat lessons sprinkled in between. '''Boomstick: Don’t eat anything he makes whatever you do. You will regret it. He might think he is the next master chef but the skeleton is nowhere close to being as good as he believes himself to be. Giving him advice won’t make any difference since it just convinces him more that his food is amazing. ' Wiz: Papyrus might not be very intelligent but he is determined to become a royal guard no matter what. Papyrus is a very hard worker who never gives up on reaching on his goals and believing in others. It is admirable really even if his attitude can be seen as rather arrogant or child-like at times. 'Boomstick: Also the moron skeletons can use his brain when he wants to. He once tricked Undyne to become friends with Frisk using some good old reverse psychology. Problem is that he uses this kind of intelligence very rarely. ' Wiz: Based on all we have mentioned about him, Papyrus is not the strongest living in the Underground but he isn’t exactly as pathetic as you might believe. He became, regardless of how unbelievable it sounds, the King of the Underground in one timeline after all and is not something everyone can accomplish. 'Boomstick: He a king? I don’t know whether to cry or laugh until my laughing bone breaks. ' Wiz: Stop it with the bone puns already? If Papyrus actually could understand your sarcasm, you soul would have already been destroyed. This skeleton is no pushover. Papyrus: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!! '''Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Death battle!' Snowdin: Anyone falling into the Underground, the kingdom of monsters sealed away by humans, would have a hard time getting to terms that the majority of the scary creatures living there were actually very nice and helpful. The citizens of the Underground might look weird and frightening but that does not mean they are out for blood. Too bad the newest person to have fallen into this underground world haven’t come to understand this yet. Not that he had gotten time to realize where he was because of the Grimm currently chasing him that had fallen down into this world with him. Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR of Beacon academy, didn’t even notice the large number of strange creatures giving him and the Grimm chasing after him strange looks as the hunter ran through Snowdin. He was too busy running for his life. With his team nowhere to be seen, there was no way he was going to risk taking on a large group of Grimm even with his improved training. While most of the inhabitants of Snowdin went back to their regular routines as Jaune and the Grimm exited the town, one creature took off after them shouting excitedly as he chased after them. This creature was none other than Papyrus; brother of Sans and hopefully future-Royal Guard. Papyrus: COME BACK HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! Neither Jaune or the Grimm took notice of the weird skeleton following them close from behind. At least not until Papyrus performed a huge scuttle jump over all the Grimm and landing right in front of Jaune. Papyrus: HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I AM HERE TO CAP…… Jaunes eyes widened in shock as he took in the appearance of the strange Grimm in front of him but he couldn’t stop himself in time to not collide right into Papyrus sending both of them sprawling onto the snowy ground. The Grimm stopped besides the pair and for a moment had what seemed to be a confused expression on their faces before the nearest one approached with its claws raised for a mortal blow. The attack never connected however as something telekinetic grabbed the pair of skeleton and hunter and flung them into the air away from the group of Grimm while the one that had been about to attack was pierced by several giant bones from bellow. The Grimm in question let out an anguished roar as it evaporated into nothingness soon after. A sound from behind them alerted the rest of Grimm that they weren’t alone. They all turned around to tear the intruder into pieces only to come face to face with a large number of skeleton heads hovering in the air about to fire large beams of energy at them. In front of the floating skulls was a short skeleton in a blue hoodie whose goofy smile looked rather menacing at the moment. Sans: You’re about to have a bad time. While the Grimm were having “a bad time”, the two flung into the air landed a couple of miles away in a snowy clearing. Jaune managed to use his shield to dampen his fall somewhat while Papyrus crash-landed into the snow with his head first. Jaune: Why does this always happen to me? First the Death Stalker and now this? 'Results' Who are you rooting for in this battle? Jaune Arc Papyrus Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Timpack Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:RWBY vs Undertale themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles